Horny
by Sunlight through Leaves
Summary: Oneshot. In which Iruka has horns and Kakashi is horn. Kakairu


This was sort of a challenge spawned out of commenting on one of Lenap's newest pictures on DeviantArt. Please go visit her site to see the actual picture (it's awesome and very drool worthy ^^).

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now, I understand why I'm here, since school's on break." Iruka shifted the stack of boxes higher on his hip before lifting them towards the shelf above his head. He pushed gently on the edges to make sure they were stable and then turned towards the other person who was helping him to clean out the west wing storeroom. "But why are you here, Kakashi-san?"

The broad shoulders rose and fell as the jounin slid book after book onto one of the lower shelves. "Guess Tsunade-sama thought I should be doing something."

"Oh." His brows drew down. "All…alright then." Iruka shook his head; Kakashi hadn't given him much more than single syllable responses since they'd started this job and had only turned around twice.

This particular storeroom had become Tsunade's personal space almost immediately after her appointment as hokage. Iruka was sure that she'd arrived with nothing but herself, so he had no idea where all of these books and boxes had come from, but the Gondaime clearly thought they were worth keeping.

He bent and started stacking the innumerable scrolls into a small pile. As he pulled two or three out from under the base of one of the shelves, his fingers brushed against a velvety texture. i What…?/i He stretched his hand out until he managed to grab it and drag it out towards himself. Iruka stood slowly, clutching the scrolls to his chest while he palmed the cloth-covered box and puzzled over the strange catch on the front. He brushed his thumb over the catch, and the top lifted with a soft popping noise. All he could see inside was brown satin cloth that twisted and curled in on itself before leaping towards him suddenly.

"Aah!"

OOOOO

Kakashi turned at the cry, which was followed quickly by the rolling sound of the scrolls hitting the ground one by one and a the deep thunk as Iruka fell to his knees. The chuunin's head hung loosely, and Kakashi could only gape at the small nubs of horns sticking out from between the dark locks. "What the…?"

Iruka rolled his head over slowly to look at him from under impossibly long lashes, and Kakashi swallowed hard. There was no way the other man's eyes had been that dark and, well, seductive, before. He'd volunteered for this 'mission' as a chance to get closer to the scarred chuunin, but he was not going to be held responsible for just how close he was going to get if Iruka continued to look like that.

The chuunin rose slowly to his feet accompanied by a soft ringing sound. The nubs had evolved into full-grown horns, but Iruka had also apparently gained a small bell as well that hung at the base of his throat and chimed lightly with every movement. But it wasn't until the soft lips connected with the side of his neck and Iruka wedged his nose in under his jaw that Kakashi realized the other man was moving towards him. The cold hand that slipped up under his vest and shirt was instantly noticed, however, and he twisted away from it, dropping his own hand to pull the searching fingers out away from his skin.

"Ahhh, what are you?" His question was met with only a secretive smile that was so un-Iruka-like that it managed to clear out the hormones swimming around in his brain. Something must have happened with the stuff in this room, so he grabbed both of Iruka's wrists, to protect the chuunin from continuing in the same vein and doing something he might regret.

And to protect himself from letting him.

OOOOOOOO

Tsunade looked up from her papers, looking only mildly interested as Kakashi dragged an overly-friendly Iruka into her office. The chuunin was making it exceptionally hard for him to move at all since he was continuously getting under his feet by attempting to press his frame flush against Kakashi's - despite the jounin's best efforts to push him away.

He watched her eyes focus on Iruka's horns – probably after she noticed how strangely the chuunin was behaving – and then light up demonically. "So ithat's/i where that went!"

Kakashi halted in front of her desk, only to have Iruka tangle with him again, wrapping both arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into the gap just below his ear. Kakashi shifted, hoping the Iruka's hips were big enough to hide the growing arousal from their esteemed hokage. "Where. What. Went?"

Tsunade was already on her feet and running her finger along the rounded rim of the bell. "It was supposed to be a sedation technique, but it never really worked. It just made the wearer incredibly," Her lips hooked up dangerously, "Compliant."

Kakashi glared at her.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in an hour or so. Just keep him out of trouble." She returned to her desk, "Now get out; I have work to do. And so do you. You still have to finish that mission."

OOOOOOOOO

Iruka hadn't spoken a word since the bell had attached itself to his throat, but the hands sliding around his waist spoke volumes, and Kakashi was finding it harder and harder to resist.

When those long fingers slipped beneath his waistband, he gave up all hope and whirled, pinning the chuunin to the shelves. The bell rang loudly as they hit.

Iruka's head fell backwards as Kakashi bit gently at the tendons in his neck, both his fingers and the other man's fumbling with the sippers and catches on their cloths until they could press skin to skin. They collapsed to the floor in the midst of the papers and random paraphernalia they were supposed to be organizing.

The bell chimed in time to their movements – the rhythm accelerating and becoming erratic before falling silent after a final, loud tremble of sound.

OOOOOOOO

"Gaaaa!" He jerked upright.

"Kakashi-san?"

He patted his clothes in confusion – he couldn't remember getting dressed. "Iruka-sensei, what?"

Iruka smiled slightly, "You fell asleep. I've got this under control, so I figured I'd let you sleep." The chuunin stooped to gather up documents he must have dropped when Kakashi'd woken, and Kakashi had to turn his back to keep from staring at the other man. "Huh, what's this?"

The thing in Iruka's hand rang as he rose to his feet and gave it a skeptical shake.

OOOOOOO

Hope you guys like it! I have problems writing one-shots, but I think this one came out well ^^


End file.
